


Twister

by bgn846



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F3S, Gen, Twister - Freeform, silly fun, some of them might be buzzed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: The power goes out and there's nothing left to do, or is there?  Enter the dusty game of twister hiding in the closet at Noct's apartment.





	Twister

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragewerthers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/gifts).



> This fun fic was from a great prompt from my friend asking for silly shenanigans and twister. :) I hope you like it!

Prompto trudged up the stairs to Noct’s apartment with his phone out as a light. Stupid power outage, the blond would have stayed home but his power was out as well. The door to the eleventh floor finally appeared and he pushed it open with a heavy breath. The hallway was illuminated in much the same way as the stairwell. Emergency battery lights shone dimly down the corridor. 

That’s when Prompto heard what he thought was a yell. The only other tenants on the floor had been cleared by the crownsguard so he doubted something terrible was afoot. However, when he heard the noise again he began hurrying down the hall to find its origin. 

He really started panicking when he heard it for a third time standing directly in front of Noct’s apartment door. Licking his lips once he tried the door knob. It was locked. He instinctively pushed the buzzer but it did nothing. Right, the power outage duh. 

Opting to knock instead he waited. The door whipped open a minute later, and Ignis was there looking a little off. Were his cheeks pink? Before he could say anything the advisor cut him off.

“Oh its blondie!” He trilled. “I’m glad you made it, Noct is losing and it’s terrible for his self-esteem, come save him.”

“Losing at what exactly?” Prompto asked as he trailed Ignis into the living room. He didn’t have to wait for an answer when he rounded the corner. The room was lit with several candles and one battery lantern. The one other item of interest was the unfurled twister mat on the floor. Its multi colored spots a garish contrast to the muted tones of the room. 

Noct was currently on said mat, his left arm was touching a blue dot and his right foot was inching towards a red one. Gladio was also taking part in this odd spectacle and had his long ass legs on two dots clear across the mat.

“Why?” Prompto asked in shock. “This is a kid’s game.”

“What else can we do in the dark?” Gladio asked.

“Cards, a board game?” The blond tried.

Noct spoke up this time with a labored breath. “We do that all the time Prom.”

“Right, that doesn’t mean you can’t still continue to do it.”

“Go on tell him princess.” Gladio smirked. 

Ignis suddenly chimed in from where he’d sat down with a full glass of wine. “The winner of the game will have certain rights.” He answered quizzically.

“If I win I get to skip training for a whole week!” Noct enthused.

“When I win --.” Gladio announced a second later. “I get to pick what clubs we go to for the month. No more arcade nonsense.” 

Ignis stayed quiet when Prompto turned to him. “So uh – Ignis what about you? What do you get?”

The prince piped up before Ignis even opened his mouth. “He’s not buzzed enough to play, give him another thirty minutes.”

“I need to be buzzed to play too.” Prompto deadpanned.

“Suit yourself but I’m not sure standing on your head while drinking is a good idea.”

Prompto didn’t care, he was happy to let loose a little, it was Friday night. Noct and he had just turned the legal drinking age last year, so he was still getting used to being allowed to drink.

Moving to turn around he nearly toppled over Ignis who’d gotten up to serve him a beer. “Now Prompto, you taking this drink means you’re spending the night. Is that clear.”

“Crystal. What about you, are you staying the night?”

“Only if my DD gets drunk.” He smiled pointing over to Gladio. 

The shield snorted and shook his head. The big guy didn’t seem upset by the idea as he smiled back. “Hurry up blondie and take a swig so you can play.” 

“I might need to be really buzzed to join in, and I still don’t understand why it had to be twister.”

“Even playing field.” The advisor announced. “No one has special skills in this game. So no one can accuse anyone of cheating later.” 

“Oh.” Prompto nursed his beer and watched Noct and Gladio play a few rounds. It did look kinda fun, Gladio couldn’t control his laughter when Noct would yell and fall over. Ignis would snort from his seat occasionally as he drained his drink. Prompto didn’t think Ignis would ever play; he was too serious for that sort of thing. However, Prompto couldn’t help but stare when the stoic man himself rose from his seat and sauntered over to the mat ten minutes later.

“Shall I crush you all now?” He asked coolly. 

“Oh look who’s come to challenge us Noct.” Gladio huffed.

“Hey you don’t play teams with twister.” Prompto cut in.

“Oh yeah, let’s do that! Prompto you and Ignis are on one team we’re on the other.” The prince yelled excitedly as he began clearing more space around the mat. 

Unable to stop his friend Prompto watched helplessly as Noct set up the next round and made up confusing rules. Guess he had no choice, he was playing twister. As the blond approached the mat, he realized that despite Noct’s casual comment about not drinking, the prince was in fact already buzzed. His slightly flushed face and reddened eyes were a dead giveaway. “Hey you’ve been drinking!” he accused.

“Yeah – so.” He defended poorly. “What? You think I would play this if I was sober?” Noct asked confused. “It’s a kids game.” 

Rolling his eyes in defeat Prompto took another swig of his beer. “Okay let’s get this circus going.”

An interminable amount of time passed, and Prompto now wondered why they didn’t play twister more often. Noct and Gladio had been taking shots on the side and Noct was a giggling mess. The big guy was buzzed but not drunk. Prompto figured it took a while to get him really going. However, the star of the show was Ignis. He’d downed two glasses of wine and was laughing at everything. Noct fell over on his face, he laughed. Gladio smiled at him, he laughed.

That being said Ignis was the perfect team mate to have in their made up game of twister. He was ruthless and still able to control his flexible body with the precision of a surgeon. Prompto was thankful he’d gotten used to stretching before running. Otherwise, some of the color combos being announced would be damn near impossible. 

Gladio had a harder time with Noct, the prince would think he was doing great but in reality he was terrible. He was unable to hold a pose for more than fifteen seconds before he giggled and fell over. His reasons for laughing were just as awful. They were all the same, Gladio’s big toe was funny looking. 

The final blow had come when they were all precariously perched on the mat. It was Ignis’ turn, and he reached a free arm over to flick the color wheel for his next assigned dot. 

“Oh! Oh! This is it Gladio, this is our redemption. He’s just gotten an impossible target!” Noct shouted with glee. 

“Our redemption? Jeez, you’re the reason we are losing twinkle toes.” He huffed in reply. 

Noct laughed in response and was barely able to hold his position, as he waited for Ignis to concede defeat.

Prompto couldn’t see the color that’d landed on the wheel, since all his limbs were currently obstructing his view. However, when he glanced at Ignis he seemed unfazed, almost calm. “Do you think you can do it?” He asked worriedly.

“Of course.” He smiled. 

“Noct, he’s about to win.” Gladio added glumly. 

“Nah.” Noct spit out but then Prompto could hear him take a deep breath. “What makes you say that?”

“I’ve seen this move in training he’s so about to own us all.”

“There is no way he can get his leg over to this side of the mat, we are all in his way!” Noct huffed.

Prompto thought perhaps he was seeing things when Ignis suddenly went into a perfect handstand. Then with control he didn’t think was possible in another human, Prompto watched Ignis bend over backwards. The man defied gravity and managed to gracefully extend his leg over all the other body parts in his way. His final move was to place a bare, slender left foot on a red dot. 

Noct lost his mind; he shouted and promptly fell over. “No!! Oh hell, do you know what this means?” He wailed in a crumpled heap on the floor.

“Buddy, calm down it’s just a game.” Prompto tried.

“Nooooo, not when it’s against Iggy! You never got an answer for what happens if he wins did you?” He pouted. 

Before Prompto could respond Ignis had straightened himself up and was smoothing the wrinkles out of his shirt. “His highness will be trying some new dishes over the next two weeks. Most of them will be featuring vegetables.”

Noct wailed dramatically and rolled over to thrash his legs like a child. “Gladio this is all your fault.”

The shield barked out a laugh and walked over ignoring the prince’s pathetic display. “Come on princess, let’s take a break and relax.” 

Noct surprisingly agreed and crawled over to the sofa. “What can we do now?”

Ignis perked up at the comment and rushed into the kitchen. He came back with his computer bag and Gladio groaned. “We are not going over reports on your laptop until your battery dies Iggy.” 

“Huh uh, nope, not what I’m doing, I can be cool too, just wait.” He breathed out quickly. 

His statement caused Noct to look pained. He practically tackled Ignis into a hug when he sat down on the sofa. “Specs you’re my best friend, I think you’re cool.”

Ignis stayed focused on his task as he fished out his laptop and turned it on. Prompto stared as Ignis hunched over the device and began hunting for something when it booted. His expression was truly awesome. His glasses were almost to the end of his nose, and his tongue was sticking out while he worked. 

After a few minutes he looked up. “Ta da!” 

“What is that?” Gladio questioned from his seat on the other side of the advisor, as he peered at the screen. 

“The latest movie from that franchise you all love so much.” Ignis answered innocently. 

This caught Noct’s attention. “No freaking way, how did you get it?”

“I’m cool remember?” Ignis replied with a look that begged for reassurance. 

“You’re the best Iggy!” Noct squealed as he renewed his hug. “Still how did you get it?”

“I requested an early screening on the grounds that you’d review the movie in the paper.”

Prompto thought Noct had lost his mind earlier when he’d been defeated in fake twister, however he had been wrong. The prince truly did lose his mind, though Prompto suspected it was the liquor making him so excitable.

The next hour and an half was spent crammed onto the sofa watching the movie. Togetherness had a whole new meaning. Gladio was on one end of the sofa and Prompto was on the other. Ignis and Noct were squished in the middle. 

Prompto didn’t notice that Ignis had completely passed out until the credits were rolling. He appeared happily nestled into Gladio’s shoulder. This Friday night had turned out to be really fun, even with the power outage. 

The big guy yawned and gently eased out and away from Ignis. He carefully laid Ignis down on the sofa and grabbed Noct’s arm to shoo him away. “I’m taking the guest room, Iggy’ll be fine out here. Why don’t you two go to bed.” He offered. 

“Why don’t you give Ignis the guest bed?” Prompto questioned confused. 

“This is Iggy we are talking about. He’d set this exact scenario up if he was awake. Trust me.” 

“S’true.” Ignis slurred quietly. “Gladio’s legs r’longer. M’comfy.” He finished. 

“See.” Gladio replied dryly as he fetched a blanket to carefully cover the advisor. 

Prompto got up and helped drag Noct into an upright position. “Come on man I’m tired let’s go to bed. Maybe the power will be back on in the morning.” Then a thought suddenly hit the blond and he couldn’t help but shout. “Hey! Why on Eos did you even own twister?”

The prince must have still been buzzed as his response was mostly giggles. “Dunno, it was just in the closet.” 

He knew he wouldn’t get answer until the next day, and it most likely would be from Ignis. “Okay giggle butt, time for bed!” Prompto huffed as he shoved Noct towards his bedroom. It wasn’t until later that he figured out the real reason. Noct had probably ordered it online by accident. The prince was famous for getting the wrong online order. Something about being sleep deprived and trying to shop didn’t mix well. It didn’t matter, they all had fun, and maybe they would all agree to play again even with the power on. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr if you want. Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles. [BGN846 Blog](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or Twitter [ BGN846 Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en)
> 
> Please don't copy or plagiarize my work. Thanks!


End file.
